custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Neuralkyrie
Neuralkyrie was a Great Being, and creator of the Toa Mata. Early life Neuralkyrie lived on Sphereus magna with the other Great Beings, and was a creator of the contingency plans that would ensure survival for the Toa, Matoran, Glatorian and Agori. He was assisting Heremus in designing the Baterra, when he was struck with a revelation. He started to design six warriors, similar to the Glatorian, but with inverse body chemistry. They had mechanical bodies, with organics interwoven. He kept his designs secret from the other Great Beings, and subsequently created blueprints for the Toa Mata. The Core War Neuralkyrie used his powers to create a prototype version of a Mahiki, and used it to transform into a more-Glatorian form. He favoured his Fire Tribe body, but had to change it to find a Glatorian from a different tribe. He recruited one Glatorian from each tribe and a Leader Skrall for the Great Beings to turn into the Elemental Lords. He took their armour when they were taken to be transofrmed and created his Toa. He put them into stasis chambers and hoped that no-one would discover them. However, another Great Being did and while Neuralkyrie was away, the unknown Being found files on the Golden Armour and succeeded in making it for the Fire Tribe-like Toa. He later placed the Armour, meta-physically within the Kanhoi Ignika and became cursed. Before the Shattering, Neuralkyrie was forced to let the Toa Mata out of their stasis by Angonce. The Toa recognised Agnonce as their overall master, and obeyed his command to arrest their creator. They did so without argument, and Agnonce sentenced Neuralkyrie to death for all the things that he did whilst under the guise of a Glatorian. The Toa Mata were ordered to kill Neuralkyrie and did so, although it was against their original programming; called the Toa Code. But when they attacked, Neuralkyrie feigned death, but turned into a Scarabax Beetle at the last second. The Shattering, and the future for his Toa Mata The Toa Mata had their memories and personalities wiped, and were placed back into their stasis chambers, and relocated onto an island within the Mata Nui Robot. After the Shattering, Neralkyrie transformed into a very small version of himself (about six inches tall) and sat in a chamber. He meditated for a few days, before he thought of an idea. He returned to meditating, and drew atoms towards him as he did. A very slow, yet constant stream of atoms flowed into Neuralkyrie, and he grew. Reforming of Spherus Magna A lot had changed within the chamber ﻿in 100,000 years. Machines had been created to monitor the outside world, and wired up to Neuralkyrie to supply him with extra energy. A small ''ding-ding-ding...''woke him up from his meditation. It signaled when one of his 'executors' was nearby. He left his Meditation Chamber insearch for his favourite Toa Mata, and his executor, Tahu. Trivia *His name is a combination of the words 'neutral' and 'valkyrie' *He has a pair of leather wings that can fold inside him *Is looking for something called the Creation Aspect﻿, a legendary artifact that could spell disaster Category:Great Beings Category:Creation